Sophisticated
by Ph.Acidity
Summary: Silver already has a lot of problems in his life, but can he handle a Ash and Gold match up? This story is mainly Ash/Gold but starts off with silver. Yaoi.
1. Explanations

My name is Silver. I'm antisocial and don't like talking to people except to Gold. I mostly like Gold but I don't want him to know that. Gold has been a generally nice person to talk to up until last year when I made the mistake of playing with his emotions.

_Flash back_

_We were in his room. I had him pinned against a wall._

"_I know you like me, but I don't like you."_

_He flinched._

"_It still would be nice to play."_

_He didn't flinch but he grabbed my wrist._

_He glared at me. He flipped us around so I was against the wall. Now that I look at it I didn't like were things were going. _

"_Just kidding" i said trying to get away. _

_He tightened his grip, making me whimper. "You weren't kidding. I know you weren't" he whispered in my ear. I began to cry._

"_Yes I was. Now let me go." I said squirming to get out of his grasps._

"_What's wrong Silver, don't want to play anymore?" I stopped squirming and stared into his eyes. I didn't see what I used to see. That Gold was gone and replaced with this Gold._

_I bit my lip drawing blood and it mixed with the tears already flowing down my face. He got even closer to me and licked my lip. _

"_Don't hurt yourself. Only I can do that." He pulled away and smiled. "I'll play with you later." Then he left the room._

_End flashback_

If I had never done that I wouldn't have this problem now. Every time we're alone he traps me in some awkward position and whispers crap in my ear. Later I found out Ash had been doing the same thing to Paul and him too. Poor Gold being sexually harassed everywhere he went. Wait why do I care? He had this coming to him. Anyhow, I'm good friends with Paul and we stick around each others houses so that Gold and Ash won't make a move on us, speaking of which I was headed to his house right now. Paul told me that Ash was coming over and that he wanted me there. Thinking about it now i haven't had that problem with Gold for a long time.

I got there around six and I saw Gold and Ash on his doorstep. My smile dropped. When did i start smiling.

Ash turned to me and smiled. "Look who's here. Maybe now he'll finally open the door."

I walked up to the door and knocked. "Paul, it's me Silver."

Paul instantly opened the door. "Oh, hello. Come on in." Paul motioned us in and glared at Ash. "Remember what I told you. Behave yourself." Sounds like some one is still having problems.

Ash stopped smiling. "I don't need you I have Gold here." He said pulling Gold into a tight embrace.

Paul glared more. "I was talking to Gold too."

Gold spoke up. "You don't have to worry about me. Why would i to play with Silver or you when I could play with Ash?" He smiled as if he was proud of his "accomplishment".

Paul stopped glaring. "So you two are with each other?"

Ash and Gold nodded.

"Fine, come in." We walked inside. The table was set for four like he had planned on letting Gold and Ash in. I sat facing the door with Paul next to me and Ash siting across from me with Gold to his Left. We began to eat.

"How did you find out where I live?" Paul asked trying to start a conversation.

"You've always lived here." Ash replied.

Paul contemplated what he wanted to say and decided on nothing.

I wanted to start a conversation too so I asked "How long have you two been together?"

Ash looked up. "For as long as I been in jhoto."

I looked at Gold. He was avoiding looking at me. "How long has that been?"

Ash looked at Gold. "Five months."

Gold turned around to face Ash. "It was four and twenty nine days."

Ash looked at him and smiled. "I was still close."

Gold ignored him. "So what are you doing here Silver?"

Paul spoke up before I could answer. "Supervision"

Gold looked surprised. "Of who?"

Paul pointed at Ash. "If I had known you were going to be here I wouldn't have invited him though. I just need somebody I could trust in the house." He said the last sentence very quietly and Gold let it blow over. I looked at Gold. He was eating his food trying his best to ignore the last comment. I began eating again. Five minutes later Gold dropped his fork with a clang.

"Not here, Ash. Now get up!" He said looking down towards the floor.

Ash gave him a pleading look and Gold frowned back. I saw Paul shiver.

"What's wrong Paul?" I asked him.

He looked at me as if saying 'Don't ask'.

I began eating again. When dinner was over Paul said that he was headed off to bed and told Ash and Gold that they could sleep in the Guest room. So that left me to sleep on the couch. Gold and Ash immediately went up to the room, Paul went to bed and I hit the couch.I fell asleep pretty quick but i was awaken at mid night by Gold's moaning. What could the possibly be doing? I walked up the stairs and knocked on their door. Ash opened it. "Ash can you please tell gold to stop moaning?" Ash nodded and closed the door. I went back to bed and was woken up at three by Paul falling out of his bed. How did I know it was Paul? I heard him say "I'm okay". Tired of being woken up I settled for watching some TV.

Around four Paul came downstairs.

I looked at him looking for an explanation. "They're moaning again."

I nodded. "Did you know they're brothers?"

That morning at breakfast Paul decided to place some ground rules. "First off we don't want to hear you moaning in the middle of the night. Got that Gold?" Gold nodded. "Two I like the fact that you all are a couple and all but no making out all over the hous- You see that's what I'm talking about." I looked at Ash. He was licking Gold's ear. "I especially don't want that in the kitchen. Three if you dirty up the sheets clean them and I don't want to see your dirty clothes all over the house."

"We aren't five we can clean up after ourselves." Ash stated.

"Whatever but I don't want to hear moaning. Okay?" Paul added.

"In this house?" Ash asked.

"Yes, in my house." Paul stated.

After breakfast we went outside to train our pokemon. We broke off in two parties: Me and Paul and Ash and Gold. We came back around 6:00 pm to find that Ash and Gold were nowhere to be seen. We waited till around 9:00 then we started dinner with out them.

"Now look what you did." I said turning around to Face Paul.

"What are you talking about?"

"You gave them an idea. Now there not going to be moaning inside they're going to be moaning outside."

Paul pointed behind me. "No they're not besides Gold said he wasn't ready for that kind of thing." I gave Paul a look as to mean 'when did he say that?'

I turned around it was Gold. "Have you guys seen Ash? He Went off and told me to come back here."

"No" Paul stated.

"Well, did you know today's my birthday?" Gold asked.

"Yes"

"No"

I looked at Paul. "I told you earlier." He shrugged. He placed dinner on the table and we all sat down. After we finish Ash walked in holding a very large bag.

"Hello" he said placing the bag on the table in front of Gold.

"What did you buy?" Gold asked cheerfully. I knew the answer but I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I said nothing.

Ash pulled the bag of the birthday cake and Gold gasped in surprise. I rolled my eyes. Is he serious he really didn't know what was in the bag? Gold smiled.

"Happy birthday." Ash told Gold trying to match his smile. Gold stood up and hugged Ash.

Ash sat back down and Paul brought him a plate. Gold was the first one done with his food, Ash was second, then Paul, then me. Paul toke all our plates and came back with a knife. He handed it to Ash.

Ash stood up and walked over to where Gold was sitting. "Okay how large do you want your piece to be?"

Gold's Pov

I held up my hands to show Ash how big I wanted it and he cut it to my proportion. He cut everybody else a piece and he sat down. He looked at me with a look of concern. "Are you sure you're a going eat that all?"

I bit off practically my whole piece and asked with food in my mouth. "Hm?"

"Never mind" he said turning towards Paul who was staring at me in disbelief.

"You know you don't have to scarf down your food just because you can." Silver told me.

I looked at him and smiled. "It'll be fine" I said after a swallow.

I cut myself another piece and ate that too. "Well I'm off to bed. Good night." I announced getting out my seat. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I got ready for bed then I lay down and stretched. I slowly began to doze off.

I woke up around 9:00 to Ash nudging me. 'I went to bed at 8:00.' I turned to Ash. "What do you want?" I said sleepily. I gazed into his eyes. All I could see was lust but for what? He licked my nose. I kissed him back and we began our fight for dominance. Ash won of course because I was sleepy. He crawled on top off me and broke the kiss.

"Are you ready tonight?" He asked. I nodded. Last time I hadn't been ready but now I was. He striped me until I was naked laying there under him.

He looked me up and down. "Your body is amazing." He commented making me blush. I kissed him again. He took of his shirt and moved his head down to my area and began to lick almost frantically making me moan. He brought his head back up and slipped his penis through the zipper on in his pants. He moved so I could reach him. I licked him teasingly at first until he grabbed my waist. He made me jump and his penis slid into my mouth. He fingered my entrance while I sucked him which made me moan regularly. I tried not to moan so loudly but it's hard to contain yourself. Silver and Paul are probably wide awake right now- "Hey what are you doing?" I asked jumping. Ash had tried to stick his member inside of me.

"I thought you were ready, so I…" He said unsure of himself.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Paul asked us not to moan so loudly and I didn't want to because he might kick us out. Maybe we could do it when there are less people around or when we have the place to ourselves?"

Ash smiled and laid down next to me. "Sigh, well okay. I had really looked forward to tonight and when you said you were ready, I thought you be okay with that." He said beginning to fall asleep.

'Well that's good, because I really wasn't ready for that. I mean Ash is just to big for me for right now I need to grow some more. Then we can … do … it' I thought heading off into sleep.


	2. growing always causes problems

Chapter 2:

Gold's pov

_The next few days Ash has been acting strange. He comes in the room four times a day, twice in the morning twice in the evening, looking for some "play time" as I like to call it. I'm surprised I can keep up with his sex drive. All day everyday is a lot. What's also strange is that he forgot most of the things I told him like my favorite movie and stuff like that but I can't blame him it's not like I remember his favorite movie. Oh he never told me. Maybe I should ask…_

"Ash what's your favorite movie?"

He poked his head out the bathroom that was attached to our room. "I…I don't have one." He finally told me.

_So he doesn't have a favorite movie. I think I remember him telling me once… Oh never mind._

My stomach growled.

Ash poked his head out again. "You must be hungry. What do you want?"

"Can you get me some cereal?" I asked.

Ash left the room and returned with a bowl of cereal. He hands it to me.

I look at it. "Is this milk?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked looking confused.

"I'm lactose intolerant."

"How about skim milk?" Ash said examining himself in the mirror_. I didn't know he spent so much time worrying about his appearance. _

"Nah, make it with orange juice." I said.

"Orange juice?" Ash repeated. I nodded. He left the room.

Silver's pov

Gary came down the stairs pretty quick. I wonder what's up. He ran in the kitchen and saw him rummaging around.

"What are you doing?" I asked as rudely as possible.

"Looking for the orange juice, you do have some right?" he said looking up.

I pointed to the top shelf and sure enough there was the orange juice. "What do you need orange juice for?"

"Gold" he said. Great a one word reply. I saw him pour some orange juice in a bowl with cereal.

"He eats cereal with orange juice?" I asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Yeah" he said.

"Why not just give him dog food? It costs less." I said sarcastically.

"You don't have any dog food." He said.

Drew entered the kitchen. "You'd give him dog food? You know he was being sarcastic."

Sigh, why does everyone think this house is a bed and breakfast. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well the other day Gary, Drew, some guy that came with Gary named Jun, And some kid that looks like Gary but is named Blue started hanging around here while Paul was out of town. Then they started Ganging up on Gold. How I don't know but it doesn't matter because Ash is coming back today. Wait if Ash is gone why does Gold keep calling out Ash? You know what I don't care. It's going to be funny when Ash comes back and they start running like cockroaches.

Gary glared at Gold. "No I wasn't. Hey, Silver do you know why Gold keeps calling me Ash? I told him I wasn't Ash and he called me a liar." Gary said turning to me.

I made myself some coffee and took a sip. "Ash is Gold's boyfriend and I don't think he'll be happy about you all sleeping with him." I said motioning to Gary, Jun, and Blue.

Someone knocked on the door and Jun peeked out a window. "It's Ash."

"What an interesting turn of events." I said. Then we heard a moan coming from the bedroom Gold's moan.

"Hey what's going on in there?" Ash started banging on the door. Apparently Ash knew it was gold's moaned too.

Everyone turned to me. "Hey don't look at me. I'm not involved. Oh that's where my popcorn was!" I said reaching for the box on top off the fridge.

Ash continued banging on the door. "You set us up!" Jun said angrily.

"Bowling pins." I said putting the popcorn in the microwave.

"Bowling pins, what are you talking about?" Gary asked.

Ash continued banging on the door. "I set you up and he will knock you down, like bowling." I said calmly. Everyone glared at me. What I should have said was "if you hate me now what till you see what I do next."

"Ash you know there's a key under the doormat." Ash stopped banging and I looked at the group. They looked scared. I waved at them as to say 'goodbye'.

Ash began to unlock the door. "Come on everybody let's go upstairs" Jun whispered.

They went up the stairs and Ash entered the living room looking pissed. He turned to me and glared.

"They went upstairs." I simply said. Ash went up the stairs and the microwave beeped. I smiled today could be fun. I took the popcorn out and poured it into a big bowl then walked up the stairs to everybody in Gold's room with Gold looking very confused. I walked inside the room and sat on the wardrobe.

"So that makes Six Ash's: Popcorn eating Ash and these Five that all look the same."

I looked at Ash he shrugged. "Um, Gold," I started. He turned around. "I'm not an Ash. I don't want to be an Ash." I said.

"But you look like an Ash." He said confused. I looked at myself then ash. What kinds of meds was this kid on to think I look like Ash?

"Okay, whose idea?" I asked. Everybody pointed at Drew.

"What did he do?" Gold asked.

"You wouldn't understand. Drew why and how did you do it?" I asked Drew.

"Well I didn't think it work like that and I put it in your coffee." He said. Ash was glaring at him and the rest of his 'group' too.

I looked for my coffee cup. Where was it? It was on the dresser in between me and- . I looked at Gold he was finish off my coffee that had been conveniently placed next to him. Me and Ash face palmed. "Gold there was something in there, and don't drink my coffee." I said slowly.

"You got that right." he said. I turned to him. "It's really sweet." Me and ash face palmed again.

"That was sugar." I said.

"That sweet?" he asked.

I nodded. "Four tablespoons." Great now where back to square one. A delusional Gold, wait why didn't it work on me? Why wasn't I seeing a million Ash's? I opened my eyes. I saw what I normally saw. "Why doesn't it work on me?" I asked Drew.

"Well it makes you see who you love the most as like a lover because we gave some to Gary and Blue and they saw a bunch of Gold's. So at first we thought it make you see Gold's until we gave it to Gold and he didn't see a lot of Gold's-

"Okay, just shut up. I get it." I screamed at Drew. I began to eat my popcorn again.

"I have an idea!" Gold said after a moment of silence. I rolled my eyes. I wonder if it's to drink more coffee.

No one said anything so Gold continued. "I ask all you Ash's questions only Ash should know the answer to!" I rolled my eyes again. Where have I heard this? This plot is highly predictable.

"Okay question one. What sports do I like?"

Blue says "Soccer" Drew says "Baseball" Ash, Gary, and Jun say "Tennis"

Gold moved Blue and Drew to one side of the room and Ash, Gary and Jun to the other.

"Okay question two. What sport do I play?"

Jun says "Tennis" Ash and Gary say "None"

Gold moved Jun to the 'wrong' side.

"Okay question three. Am I lactose intolerant?"

Ash and Gary say "Yes"

"You two drive a hard bargain. Okay question four. What is my favorite Pokémon?"

"What region are we talking about?" Ash asked.

"All of them." Gold said.

"All of them?" Gary asked looking worried.

Gold nodded. Gary says "Um… Marill!" Ash shakes his head and says "Minun?"

Gold turns to me. "And your answer?"

I ponder this for a moment. "um… Spinarak?"

Gold threw up his hands in celebration. "I knew you were the real Ash, but you say your not so by default- he pointed at Ash. "You're the real one!"

I rolled my eyes and finished my popcorn. Gold walked over and took the bowl out my hands and put it on Ash's head. "Hey!"

Gold turned around then turned back around and everyone else was fighting for the bowl.

I got up and walked over to them. "If anyone's wearing the bowl it's going to be me." I said placing the bowl on my head. "Now get to bed and Drew no more drugging people."

Drew looked at me. "What about what I already gave him?"

I though about what he said. "What did you give him?" I asked.

"Uh… hair loss pill, hair growth pill, sleeping meds, something to help with his sex-drive, and a growth pill." He said.

"Wait you gave him a hair loss and a hair growth pill?" Ash asked confused.

"Hair loss for the hair down there." He said motioning towards his area. "And hair growth for the top of his head."

"And a growth pill?" I asked sarcastically.

He nodded. "Oh, and I gave you a shrinking pill."

"You did what? It shrinks what?" I asked hoping for the best.

Drew started to play with his thumbs. "It should make all of you shrink or…"

Ash and Gary started giggling. "It's not funny" I said trying to shut them up. "Now everyone off to bed before I skin Drew!"

[The next day]

I woke up and walked downstairs to tell everyone to shut up, but when I got down stairs I was met with an awful surprise.

"Look everybody he shrunk!" Ash said laughing. His laugh was soon followed with more from everyone else sitting at the table.

I looked in the mirror I had shrunk. My size had height about 2 inches, Great. "Where's Gold?" I asked hoping he hadn't grown. They pointed to the living room. I walked in to see Gold lying on the couch on the couch about 2x larger than normal. **(The size increase was both Width and Height so gold has the same proportions) **"Growth pill now." I told Drew rudely. He left and came back empty handed.

"Don't have anymore." Great now I'm shorter than Paul.

[Gold's pov]

Being big is great. You get to tower over everyone and no one can meet your eye level. The only problem is that no bed is large enough.

Everyone's upstairs now talking about how they're going to find a better place for me to sleep or something like that.

"Gold, dammit you Grew some more!" Silver said coming down the stairs.

I looked at him he did look smaller.

"Gold your to large now you have to stop growing before you destroy the living roo- To late my size increased some more and I could feel my head breaking through the roof of the living room.

Silver came back from where ever he went with the pill to make me stop growing. "Take it now or I'm kicking you out."

I took the pill and swallowed it. "How could you get me out?" I said lying down on my stomach taking up the living room.

Silver shrugged and Ash came in with a tape measure. "What that's for?" I asked.

"You." he said measuring my height. "I'd say he's six times his normal height and weight."

I had only been 4'5 so I'm about 26 feet tall now same size proportions.

"Just large enough to take up the living room, Great!" Silver said.

There were a few knocks on the door. Then the door was unlocked and Paul and some kid that looks a lot like me came in. Then Spinarak walked in. A Spinarak!

"Well I found Gold walking around town and I told him to come back with me." Paul said walking through the door.

"I'm not Gold, I'm Ethan." Ethan said.

Silver pointed at me when Paul turned to face him and asked what happened. The Spinarak turned and I saw surprise hit it's face. I waved at it.

"That's what happened." Silver said continuing to point.

Ethan and Paul turned to face me so I smiled. Paul frowned, Ethan looked surprised, and Spinarak climbed on to his shoulder.

Paul turned to Silver. "How did he get so big?"

"Drew drugged him." Silver said.

Ash and Gary came downstairs. "Just so you know Drew, Jun, and Blue hightailed it outta here a few minutes ago.

Paul glared at everyone in the room even Ethan.

Gary said. "I have an idea!"

Everyone turned to him. "What?" we all asked.


	3. Ethan, Gold, and Spinaraks' secret

Chapter 3:

Ethan's Pov

"My idea is, well it's not exactly an idea-

"Gary just spit it out!" Ash yelled.

"Speeee!" Spinarak cried. **(That's suppose to bee Spinarak's cry from the games. Just an introduction of how it would sound because Ethan hears it as words.)**

"Well I can see why Drew wanted Gold big. Look at him and imagine him naked his-

"Gary." Ash said angrily.

"What? you know you were thinking it too." Gary said looking at Ash.

'That's nasty. Why would you want to see him naked anyway?'

"That's a good point Ethan, so why Gary?" Gold asked Gary.

"Why what?" Gary asked.

"You didn't hear Ethan's question?" Gold asked.

"Gold Ethan hasn't said a word since he got here." Gary explained.

'Gold I can't talk.'

"But I can hear you!"

No one else can. Gold sighed.

'Tell him Spinarak.'

"He's right you know" Spinarak said.

Gold looked confused. He probably can't understand it.

[Silver's pov]

Boy this kid is weird. He can't talk but Gold says he can and this Spinarak keeps having conversations with itself.

"What's wrong with your Spinarak?" I finally asked Ethan.

He looked at me like he was going to say something and after a long pause he turned back to Spinarak and it nodded. I turned to Gold looking for an explanation.

"He says nothing is wrong with my Spinarak it can hear me and I'm talking to it." Gold explained.

I looked back at Ethan. He was looking at the roof. I looked to and saw Spinarak. I looked at him again. It looked like he was telling it to get down. Then it shook its head and he seemed to explain something to it. It looked scared and came down reluctantly.

"So let me get this straight. You can't talk but Spinarak and Gold can hear what you have to say?" I asked.

He nodded and to prove it he told Spinarak something in there 'secret language' and it ran to the fridge. It opened it and began shuffling around and came back with the grape juice. He poured himself some and Spinarak put it back.

"I don't believe it" Gary said. I nodded.

He turned to Gold. "He says tell him something for Spinarak to do and he'll tell Spinarak so it can do it." Gold said.

I whispered something in his ear and made sure Spinarak couldn't hear it. Then he told it in his silent language and it took off upstairs.

"This should be interesting." I said.

We waited for Spinarak to come back. When it did we saw the bottle of Soup in his hand- erm pincers or whatever you would call them. He brought it over to me and I took it from him and patted it on the head, while Ethan smiled with pride.

"Okay fine I'll admit it your stupid language works." I said rudely.

Ethan got up and looked how a mother would when they're telling off their son at the dinner table.

"Ethan that's not nice. Take it back!" Gold told Ethan.

Ethan pointed at Gold threateningly and looked like he told him something. Spinarak ran around frantically pulling on Ethan clothes to get him to stop. Ethan looked down at Spinarak and threw up his arms definitely from trying to yell.

"Speee." Spinarak told Ethan.

Ethan stopped his arm movements and looked at Gold then crossed his arms. His mouth moved but no words came out. Gold glared at him. He went to go sit down again.

"Just like brotherly love." Gary cooed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ash asked.

"Why do you care?" Gary asked.

"Me and Gold are brothers." Ash said.

Ethan looked surprised and mouthed some words at Ash.

"You're my brother?" Gold asked.

Ethan turned to gold and nodded.

"How many brother's do you have?" I asked.

Ethan, Ash, and Gold shrugged.

"Okay, that's some serious incest right there. What did you do your dad too?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"Paul that's not funny and I suggest you shut your mouth before Gold stomps you." Ash said.

Paul stopped talking and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Paul." Gary said lifting his head so he was looking in Gary's eyes.

"Gary stops touching me. Don't you have enough to deal with?" Paul asked pointing at Ethan.

Gary took out a notebook and wrote something down.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"It's my need to be laid list. Right now I have Paul, Gold, Ash, and Ethan." Gary said.

"That's stupid." I remarked rudely. He wrote my name on the list.

"Why do you have Gold's name?" Ash asked.

"Well think about since Gold got big he hasn't had much 'release' time." Gary said.

"Which means?" Gold asked.

"In simpler terms… He's horny." Gary said putting up his notebook. "He's more likely to get hard off staring at people and he'll have day time fantasies about us."

"Gold is that true?" I asked.

"No" Gold said blushing. I looked at Gary and he gave me a look that meant 'he's lying'.

"Well, Either you make him small or you have to go… Because frankly this house isn't big enough for him…" I said and walked off.


	4. Uke Sleepover

**Aw, crap. Now I remember why I stopped. Ugh, I think I've decided on a path for this story and it will eliminate the other one (until further notice). Ok, now! This story contains yaoi. Disclaimer I do not own pokemon. OMG, I found this when I was planning on working on this! I love finding started chapters.**

**Gold's pov**

"Ok," Gary started. "There are two possible things we can do."

"And what might that be?" Ash asked.

"Well we can shrink Gold or-

"Gary, I've told you a million times shrink the damn kid or else, and we've got some more people coming over." Silver said rolling his eyes at the end.

"Are they cut-

"Gary, seriously? I think he's in a relationship or something." Paul said.

"They're not in a relationship but he won't have sex with you none the less. But if you want to fail at something other than life go ahead." Silver added.

Gary got stars in his eyes. "This might be my big chance!" Gary said sounding like a middle school love-struck girl.

Then the doorbell rang and Ash opened it. A tall green haired guy walked in. Gary's smile dropped. "Everybody this is N. from Unova, Where's Black though?" Paul asked as Gary's smile returned.

"Yeah where's Black?" Gary asked repeating questions.

"He's still in town, buying something." N. replied.

"Buying something for that special someone?" Gary asked nudging N.

"Whatever it is, I know it isn't for you." N. replied.

Gary rolled his eyes and patted N. on the back. "We'll see, we'll see."

N. ignored Gary and turned to me. "Why, is he so big?"

"The other green head, who left, made him that way." Paul replied.

The doorbell rang again and Gary beat N. to the door. "You must be Black, come on in." Gary said cheerfully. Black stared at Gary, who was in his face, then at me, and then he saw N. and walked in pushing Gary out the way and walking straight over to N. who was in the kitchen area. Gary smile dropped and did not return.

"Black, introduce yourself." Silver said.

"Oh, everyone my name is Black." Black said introducing himself and then going back to his conversation with N.

"He's quite the conversationalist…" Gary started. Gary started smirking. He then proceeded to walk over to Black and N. and pushed N. out of the way so he stood in-between him and Black.

"Hey, I heard your name's Black… is that because of your…" Gary paused and walked away horrified. He headed straight for silver.

"Didn't go like you planned?" Silver asked.

"He has brown eyes. Why does he have brown eyes?" Gary replied.

"He has brown hair too." Silver added, taking a sip out of his coffee.

"No! This cannot be allowed!" Gary exclaimed. Gary left the house and quickly returned with a can of black paint.

When silver saw him come back in he went into panic mode. "Gary, don't."

Gary just dumped the can onto Black, changing the color of his hair temporarily but also getting a lot on the floor.

Black just glared at him.

"Come on Black," N. said, grabbing Black's hand and dragging him away. "Let's get you in the bath."

"Are you serious? He gets to bathe him?" Gary asked, obviously upset.

"Yeah, that is his boyfriend after all." Paul said nonchalantly.

Gary grabbed him by his collar. "Why didn't you tell me that?" He asked, shaking him.

"It's funny to watch you fail." Paul replied bluntly.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to go shopping." Gary said, as he walked out the door.

…Later that day…

"Gary's back!" I called out, as Gary walked back inside with a large bag.

"Hey everyone! I brought McPoke!" Gary was swarmed by a crowd of hungry people. Gary handed over the bag and the collection of people dispersed… all except for Black and N., who didn't get up at all.

"That's awful nice of you," Black started.

"Your hair should be Black." Gary said, interrupting Black. "You'd look cuter that way and I'd actually date you."

"What? You are so full of yourself!" Black exclaimed as Gary walked up the stairs. "I don't like him." He told N. angrily. N. nodded and walked off, obviously trying to get away from the fuming Black.

Silver walked back in. "Hey guys, were having a Uke sleepover downstairs, okay?"

Black nodded. "You're telling me why?" He asked.

"Well… I thought…"

"No, you're wrong."

Silver just stared at him.

"Black, stop lying; you know you're always on bottom." N. said, coming back down the stairs.

"N.! I don't want everyone to know that we've done the deed." Black whined.

"You mean having sex?" N. asked, and everyone who had left earlier walked back in to listen.

"No,… I mean yes… or, ok I don't know anymore, but you can't go around telling everyone we've done it! They'll ask questions I don't want to answer." Black whispered.

"But you'll have to answer them at this "Uke sleepover" though." N. replied.

"Uke sleepover? We haven't had one of those in ages! Ok, all the Semes, go on! Upstairs! And don't come back!" Gary said, ushering N., Ash, and Paul up the stairs.

"You too, Gary." Silver added, and Gary went upstairs pouting.

"Ok, let's get started!" Silver said, heading to a closet and getting many blankets and pillows which we all set up on the floor. Black headed upstairs for a moment and came back down with his own bed set; a black and white one. "Oh, excellent idea!" Silver exclaimed as he went to go get his bedding.

When he returned, with some popcorn too, he sat down and popped the first question as well as a few kernels. "So Black, when was you're first time?"

"Well, long ago. Maybe a few years,…" Black replied.

"Wait, aren't you eighteen?" Silver asked, sounding somewhat shocked.

"No, I'm seventeen."

"Who was it with?" I asked.

"N." He answered.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Twenty three…"

"Black! So, let's say you were fourteen. N.'s still twenty! He's way too old for you." Silver responded, laughing a bit.

"Really? You think so?" Black asked, playing with his thumbs. "My mom never had a problem with it…" He added.

"She didn't?" Silver asked, eating some more popcorn.

"She always said that it was wonderful that 'I had a man in my life!'"

"Ok… Silver, what's your favorite fruit flavor?"

**Chapter end! **I**'m back, horray! Please R&R!**


End file.
